Do not tell me that you have never slept in a blanket fort!
by obiwansbeard
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2016: Day 4 - Sloth.


**A/N: Firstly, I sincerely apologise for the lateness of this piece. I have posted this and the further prompts over on AO3. If you wish to do so, you can go and check it out: my name on there is 'obiwansbeard' too.**

 **Enjoy, and the other prompts will follow!**

* * *

Emma was downright one of the utmost laziest people that Regina ever knew. She slept like a baby, and the only thing that was capable of rousing her was pretty much the smell of food. Also, she was not punctual at all. She was always late for dates, council meetings and with handing in her Sheriff reports alike. But despite all of her inabilities, Regina loved Emma.

* * *

"Emma!" Regina called up the stairs, "It's your turn to take Henry to school and you have work!". After that she went back into the kitchen with Henry and, when Emma failed to show, Regina also took him to school; a job that she would make Emma do, for an entire month might she add, if she wasn't out of bed by the time she got home. To give Emma a chance, she did take awhile to rise, Regina ran some errands and then went grocery shopping.

Regina grabbed a shopping cart and entered the store. If Emma was not out of bed, she swore she would-oh. She turned the corner of the aisle, and standing there was none other than Emma Swan herself. Shit, when did she get out of bed? What made Regina even more confused though, was that there were some very peculiar items in Emma's basket; an elegant silver candelabra, some boxes of mac n' cheese, a box of lasagna, a huge chocolate cake (that Regina admitted made her mouth water), two crystal wine glasses and a huge bottle of 1947 Château Cheval Blanc wine.

 _Wow_ , Regina thought, _that's one hell of a midnight snack!_ Regina backtracked sharply and hid from Emma as she turned around, as if knowing she was there. Regina peaked over the top of the shelves and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Emma's form walking in the opposite direction to her.

But she was left wondering. What was Emma planning? Was she having a huge picnic by herself? Was she just grocery shopping? All of these questions remained unanswered as Regina text Emma.

 **Regina:** So are you out of bed yet, lazy bones?

 **Emma:** Yes, I am actually. Are you proud?

 **Regina:** Hardly, dear.

 **Emma:** I know you secretly are.

 **Regina:** Wait, aren't you supposed to be at work?

 **Emma:** No, I called in sick.

 **Regina:** Oh really, well you don't sound sick to me dear. Your boss will most certainly not be pleased.

 **Emma:** No, she won't be. She's a bitch anyway, though.

 **Regina:** Emma!

 **Emma:** Okay, okay. I'm sorry.

 **Regina:** Oh you will be, dear, when I get home I'll show you what sorry really feels like.

 **Emma:** No, Gina! Don't come home, please. I've got something special planned for the two of us.

 **Regina:** Oh really? Might I ask what it is?

 **Emma:** No, it's a surprise.

 **Regina:** I do hate surprises, Emma.

 **Emma:** Just be at the house in an hour, okay?

 **Regina:** Fine, but it better be worth it.

 **Emma:** Oh I assure you, it will be. See you in an hour!

* * *

Exactly an hour later, Regina stood outside of the mansion on Mifflin Street. She wrung her hands nervously, she wondered what Emma had planned. Perhaps it was something that involved the items that she purchased at the grocery store that morning? Regina huffed out a long breath, she truly did hate surprises.

The door then swung open before her, revealing Emma. She was clothed in some sweatpants, a vest and some slippers. What was she playing at? Regina thought, Wasn't she supposed to surprise her or something?

Emma noticed Regina's uneasiness and stepped towards her, wrapping her strong arms around the older woman's waist. "Don't worry, Gina. The surprise is inside. Close your eyes?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Please, dear. I'm not a child I'm a perfectly-"

"Please?" Emma gave her that sad look accompanied by those puppy eyes, that were truly Regina's only weakness. Something that she wouldn't admit to anyone.

"Fine." Regina closed her eyes and felt Emma's hand in her's as she was guided inside the house. She heard the door close and felt her jacket being slid off her shoulders.  
"What, pray tell, do you have planned for us?"

"You'll see." Emma stated simply, slipping Regina's stiletto (or 'fuck me' as she liked to call them) heels off of her feet. "But I promise you it is worth the wait."

Regina felt Emma take her hand in her's again and take her someone else. "It better be." Regina muttered, even more curious as to what Emma had planned.

"Okay, you ready?" Emma whispered in her ear. Regina only nodded in response. "Alright, open up!" Regina opened her eyes and nearly fainted at the sight.

Before her was what used to be her living room. Although, now it was some kind of blanket haven. "Do you like it?" Emma asked, smiling at her gently.

"Emma what even is-"

"No." Emma's face was suddenly horror stricken. "Do not tell me that you have never slept in a blanket fort!"

"Is sleep all you think about?" Regina snapped, purposefully avoiding Emma's chiding.

"You haven't have you." Emma said, gaping. Regina hung her head in shame. "Oh my god, come on!" Emma told hold of Regina's hand and let her inside of the blanket fort she had constructed.

Regina crawled inside of the tent-like structure. Pillows were scattered around on the floor, there was a duvet and a laptop over at one side and at the other was...a candelabra and mac n' cheese? _Oh_ , Regina thought, _Emma's groceries_. "This is just...wow." Regina trailed off.

"Shall we?" Emma gestured to the food. Her and Regina crawled over to that side of the fort and began to eat.

* * *

All the food was gone. Every single last bit of it. Emma and Regina were now cuddled up underneath the duvet cover, and we're watching a movie on the laptop - 'The Breakfast Club' it was.

"Do you like this movie, then?" Emma asked, snuggling up to Regina.

"Yes, I do." Regina conceded. "Although it is a little overrated, don't you think?"

"Not at all." Emma answered, stifling a yawn.

"Do not tell me that you are tired, Miss Swan!" Regina hissed, playfully slapping Emma on the shoulder.

"I'm always tired." The blonde replied, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Regina placed a kiss in Emma's hair. "Indeed." She whispered, before closing her eyes also.


End file.
